Hate Is Just As Passionate As Love
by xoCinnamonGirl
Summary: She was the prize pupil, best in their year. He was the star Quidditch player, a jerk. Now what could possibly happen when he falls hopelessly in love with her? Oh right. Just a bunch of interesting things! :D


**A/N: So this story is for my Gemini twin 'PiggyPrincess' who finally decided to join this site :D About time! Here's to spending three hours researching zodiac sign compatibility the day before a final :P**

* * *

><p>"Love them for their smiles,<p>

Love them for their scars.

Love them for eternity

And for the idiots they truly are."

* * *

><p>Sirius Black tossed around in his bed half-asleep. An uneasy feeling was nagging somewhere in the back of his mind, preventing him from falling into his usual peaceful slumber. Something was wrong. He tried to push the thought away and force his mind to remain silent and let him sleep. It didn't work. <em>Shut up head<em>. Again, something was tugging at his thoughts. His subconscious was clearly insisting he get up. _Stupid subconscious._

Slowly, he opened his sleep blurred eyes and looked around. He met the impassive gazes of his two best friends, both sitting up on their beds, apparently uneasy about something.

Muttering under his breath about stupid friends as well, he sighed and forced himself awake.

He raised his eyebrows questioningly at the boy with light brown hair. In response, his best friend stared pointedly at the closed bathroom door, his expression that of someone trying really hard not to betray his true emotions regarding the situation.

Wide awake now, his animal senses heard the quite, suppressed…..there was really no other word for them, _sobs_ coming from inside. He didn't see how he had missed it before.

He stared at the door for a good full minute before turning around to meet his friend's gaze again.

"Don't tell me he's-".

"Yeah." Replied Remus, his lips twitching.

"No way." he whispered quietly.

"I have no idea what to say." The werewolf whispered back, now biting on his lip.

"Sweet Merlin." He replied, slightly bemused.

Sirius rubbed his eyes wearily and turned them heavenward, before walking across the room to where his brother in all but blood seemed to be….he still couldn't bring himself to say it…._crying._

Opening the door quietly, he slid in and closed it behind him. Slowly, he lowered himself so he was level with the boy in front of him, who still seemed to be unaware of his presence.

"Prongs" He said softly.

It took a moment for him to register the voice.

"I can't help it Padfoot. I don't know what else to do. I really don't." he said torturously.

"I'm sorry mate." He said genuinely.

Although he thought it slightly amusing that his best friend was this broken over something he usually considered fairly trivial, it physically hurt to see him like this. He didn't see why James with all his popularity and talent should crave so obsessively over a single girl, especially when she clearly hated him with all her fiery seventeen year old heart.

"I…..I can't explain it. It felt like something really broke inside me. Even after all those times she showed me how she felt, it still hurt so bad to hear it like that."

"She's just a girl." Said Sirius helplessly. "There are so many more Prongs. So many better ones. Girls who adore you, who'd do anything short of murder for you. And perhaps even that. You know it."

"You don't understand. I don't even notice them properly anymore. I want only _her. _I _need_ her." He moaned.

Ok. This was getting ridiculous. No cross that. It was borderline pathetic. He was going to have to do something drastic to change the current state of things immediately. This would simply not do. His best friend, his partner in crime, his legendary prankster of a brother, was starting to sound seriously insane! And certainly not in a good way!

"Get up." He said, gently nudging James upwards.

"Before you suggest it, I don't want to do anything stupid or reckless Padfoot, so don't even think of it."

"Trust me, it'll do you a world of good." He said confidently.

"No it won't. Whatever your planning on making me do, will only make her hate me all the more."

"Yeah, because that's even possible." He replied, before raising his hands up in defense as James glowered at him.

"Alright alright, we won't prank the girls. Now can we go do something fun at least?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

"But we never do anything fun anymore!" pouted Sirius.

"I'm not stopping you. Go do whatever you want."

"Sure. All I need to do is go pick up a new best friend who happens to be a prodigal prankster and I'll be all set." He said sarcastically.

"Good. You have it all figured out. Now you can go."

"Oh c'mon Prongs!"

"Stop whining."

Sirius laughed loudly. "That's rich."

James scowled. "Seriously, just get out of here."

"I'm seriously just black." Grinned the handsome grey eyed boy.

"Ha-ha." Muttered James sourly.

"Pms-ing are we?"

"Fuck _off _Padfoot."

"Aww. That's sweet." He said, purposely adopting a sickeningly condescending tone. **(A/N FOR BFF : Ahem guess where we've heard that before :P )**

"Do you have a death wish mate?"

"Not particularly. Plenty of other ones though." He added.

"Yeah. You might want to go take care of some of those now. Keep pissing me off you might never get to again. "

"Real romantic line, that. I'm truly surprised she hasn't fallen for you yet." Replied Sirius amusedly.

James narrowed his eyes at him. "_Don't_."

"I mean, walking up to her and saying stuff like 'Hey Evans, go out with me? Unless of course you'd rather I hex your tits off and take them on a date instead.' Must really work so well for you." He snickered.

James had to give a tiny smile at that. "That was two year ago. I was really nervous she was going to say no again and I figured I might as well sound funny while getting publicly rejected. Once again, might I add."

"Touching. Too bad such a well thought through plan didn't work out."

"Just drop it. I told you I was an immature prat."

"Forget a year ago. What about today? What where you thinking?"

James sighed dejectedly. "I wasn't."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"This is going to sound so cheesy but…..she looked so damn pretty with her hair left out in long ringlets and her eyes shining like damn emeralds. The way her creamy skin stood out in that black dress. The way she stood out in the crowd. I just had to."

"For your information, impressive as she looked, there were at least five hotter looking girls at the party. And all of them would have been ecstatic to have you."

"Sorry I can't say the same."

"It's sorry that you feel sorry about not liking them."

"It's sorry that you think it's sorry that I feel sorry about not liking them."

"It's so sorry that you can't get Evans to go out with someone as sorry as you."

"Thanks mate. It's going to be even sorrier when I kick your sorry ass out."

Sirius chuckled and stretched out on the floor.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out. Sooner or later." he yawned.

"You mean later or never."

"Now are we getting high or what?"

James sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

"Excellent. Now I don't have to feel bad about betraying my sleep for a love sick lost cause."

James glared at him again.

"I mean… now I feel even better about trading my sleep for the honor of assisting my best friend overcome his profound sorrow at being rejected. Again." He added unable to help himself.

"Real flattering. So you honestly think I have no chance at all? You know she still dint say the exact words 'no I don't like you."

"For merlin's sake Prongs! She told you she'd rather go swimming naked with the giant squid's spawn!" He exclaimed.

"You know she has a rather…special way of conveying emotions." Said James almost fondly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Notice she didn't say giant squid, so obviously it's not the _most _repulsive thing.

Sirius raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just close to that." He continued, as Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"And…..she also didn't say there wasn't anyone else jumping in with her."

"Oh _Merlin._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So i know this chapter was short, but if any of you are interested in following it and want longer ones then i can do that too :)**


End file.
